megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters
The characters of the Junkyard (the world of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner) are divided into warring Tribes. Embryon Based in the Muladhara region of the Junkyard, the player controls the Embryon Tribe under the guidance of their leader, Serph. Although small, this Tribe has established their turf, and are recognized by the other Tribes. They are in direct competition with the Vanguards. Their Tribe color is orange. Members of the Embryon *Argilla *Cielo *Gale *Heat *Sera *Serph Vanguards The Vanguards are a small Tribe that occupies the region of Svadhisthana. Their tribe's color is green. The Vanguards are in direct competition with their neighbors, the Embryon. In fact, Harley and the Vanguards were locked in battle with Serph's Tribe when the two Tribes discovered Sera in the mysterious egg-like object at the battlefield of Ground Zero. The Vanguards mistakenly believed that the Embryon had placed the object there, and accused them of committing an act of war. However, before either side could act against the other, shafts of light erupted from the egg, awakening the Atma within the members of both Tribes (and, as the Embryon later learned, members of the other Tribes as well). The Embryon, believing that the Vanguards had somehow caused this, traveled to Svadhisthana to question Harley, but were instead confronted by the Vanguards in their new, demonic forms. After they defeated Harley, the Embryon absorbed the Vanguards tribe into their own, giving them a head start when Angel later decreed that the Tribes must destroy one another until only one remained. Some loyalists still remained in Svadhisthana after their defeat by the Embryon; Beelzebub may have been one of these rebels. In the Japanese version, this tribe was called the "Assignments". The preferred weapon of the Vanguards is the Auto-Crossbow, which are loaded with explosives that detonate over a wide area upon impact. Members of the Vanguards *Harley Maribel The Maribel are led by a strong female warrior named Jinana. Despite constantly being under attack, they have managed to hold Manipura against the Solids. They dress much more provocatively than the other tribes, with a distinct punk theme. Their tribe color is red. In the Japanese version they were named the "Marrybell". Members of the Maribel *Bat *Jinana Solids The burly Mick leads this Tribe, which is the third strongest. The region of Anahata, surrounded by a fortress wall, is often referred to as the Solids’ Citadel. The wall is impregnable, and is the reason for the Tribe’s longevity. They are in competition with the Maribel, and their color is yellow. In the Japanese version, the Tribe's name was just Solid. Members of the Solids *Mick the Slug *James Mason Wolves They occupy the Vishuddha sector of the Junkyard, and are locked in a fierce battle with the Brutes for the title of the strongest Tribe. Unlike the Brutes, they believe heavily in honor, and will spare the lives of those who surrender. Their tribe color is white. Most members are killed by Varin Omega, and though the Embryon defeat both Lupa and Varin the remaining members choose to remain loyal to Lupa even beyond his death. In Quantum Devil Saga most members of the group are swallowed by a mysterious entity. In the Japanese version they were called the "Hounds". Members of the Wolves *Canis Volk *Lupa Brutes The Brutes are currently the strongest Tribe in the Junkyard. They violently protect the Ajna sector, and act with the swift precision and discipline of a military force. They are in direct competition with the Wolves tribe, and their color is blue. In the Japanese version they were called the "Brutish". Members of the Brutes *Varin Omega Karma Temple Located in the center region of Sahasrara, the Karma Temple oversees the war between the tribes of the Junkyard. They distribute training programs called Mantra and observe every battle in the Junkyard, awarding Macca for efficient actions in combat. The Karma Temple is also a neutral area, and fighting is absolutely forbidden. According to the laws of the Junkyard, the last surviving Tribe is allowed to ascend the main tower of the Karma Temple to Nirvana. Members of the Karma Temple *Jenna Angel *